Making Them Women of Good Carriage
by Robespierre-vs.-Napoleon
Summary: Catalina is taken in by the Montagues...little do they know that she is their granddaughter. Cousin Benvolio takes her to a party at the Capulet house-where Tybalt notices the similarities between her and his cousin Juliet. When he gets too suspicious, what will happen? Will Catalina ever meet her true parents? Will the star crossed lovers be reunited?


**A/N: This is an A/U where Romeo and Juliet got married, but Mercutio and Tybalt did not die and Romeo and Juliet did not die. So basically...I'm taking Shakespeare's work and throwing it out the window.**

* * *

Nurse carried a small bundle in her arms through the dark streets of Verona. The dark veil she was wearing covered her face so that she would not know where she was going if her destination were not so near. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her aching body. "I am getting too old for this," she muttered quietly.

The tall, iron gates of the local nunnery loomed ominously over the street. Behind the back wall shone the full moon, framing the old stone walls. It was truly the only place that she could think of that might accept it. The nuns at the abbey were known for their hospitality and kindness. Surely they wouldn't refuse!

Why was it so cold? Nurse wondered as she hugged the package tighter. Banging on the gates, she waited patiently till the Mother Abbess, Sister Maria, came out in her dark black habit. Sister Maria fumbled with the lock for a moment before allowing Nurse in. "Come, come," the Mother Abbess whispered in a hushed tone as she ushered the other woman into the convent walls. Then, after she had brought Nurse by the warm fire in the kitchen, "What brings you here, my good lady? We always have room for the weary traveler, if that is your state."

"Nay," Nurse replied. "I instead came to ask something of you." She unwrapped the bundle, and the Mother Abbess gasped loudly. Out peeked the face of a newborn child who could not have been more than a few days old.

"My goodness-what child is this, that it should be abandoned by its mother?" Mother Abbess asked, shocked, as she raised a withered old hand up to her mouth in horror. "Surely-surely this child cannot be yours?"

"It is not," the Nurse replied, cradling the child softly. "It is the fruit of-I daren't say it. I am under sworn secrecy."

Mother Abbess nodded in understanding. "And you ask of us to-"

"To care for the child-please," Nurse interrupted, holding out the swaddled babe to the nun. "The parents are unable to care for the child, and the babe was entrusted to me, that I might find it a comfortable home. I believed that the Sisters would take in a lonely child."

Mother Abbess was silent for a moment as she stared at Nurse's pleading eyes. Slowly, tentatively, she picked the sleeping infant out of the other woman's arms. The baby's-a girl, Mother Abbess decided- eyes fluttered open, grey and beautiful, like Old Capulet's daughter, Juliet, who came to help them sometimes…..oh God, oh God. Mother Abbess surveyed the child's face. Very much so did she look like young Juliet Capulet.

"I was not aware that Capulet's daughter was married," Mother Abbess said gravely.

"She is," Nurse replied, casting her eyes down to the floor in shame. "To the young Montague, Romeo."

"Romeo Montague…..and Juliet Capulet?" Mother Abbess questioned.

"They were wed about a fortnight before the lady's birthday," Nurse nodded, rubbing her hands together. God, even the inside of the nunnery was cold. "The lady conceived and gave birth only a few hours ago. Romeo is not aware that the lady was ever even pregnant-of course he wouldn't, he is banished to Mantua. Mother Abbess, I beg of you-please, take the child in. I am willing to give you-"

"No reward, monetary or otherwise, is asked or required of you," Mother Abbess said quickly. "We Sisters will gladly care for the child."

Nurse gaped. "I-I could not ever thank you enough, Sister…"

"Nor will thanks be asked," Mother Abbess continued. "We Sisters always have our loving arms open, ready to welcome anyone into our safe haven-even children."

The old nun led the trembling woman out to the gates and wrapped a thick, woolen blanket around her. "God bless you," Nurse chattered, her teeth clacking together as she shivered in the cold. "You have done so much." And with that, Nurse left, heading back to tell her lady that the baby girl was safe.

Mother Abbess returned to her cell, creating small bed in a basket for the baby girl. It was all she had at the moment. Later, she'd find a proper cradle for the baby. For now, it was getting late, and Mother Abbess had Mass early the next morning-she needed to get to bed.

She snuffed out the small candle, and her small bedchamber was enveloped in darkness and utter silence.

* * *

"Catalina!" Sister Lucia called. "Where are you? Where is the girl?"

One of the novice nuns pointed at a window across the courtyard, where a young woman's face was framed by the ancient stone windowpane. "Who calls?" the young woman yelled back.

"Mother Abbess wishes for an audience with you!" came the reply.

Oh dear, Catalina thought as she wiped her hands quickly on the apron that she wore. I hope Mother Abbess isn't angry with me. I do want to please her.

In truth, Catalina was a well-behaved young woman who was completely unlike her parents, who had been headstrong. In recent years, however, word had it that the two had matured greatly. Juliet was not forced into a marriage by her parents, even though nobody was aware of the secret marriage. Romeo had not seen his wife since he had been banished to Mantua. That was over seventeen years ago, a little older than their daughter.

Catalina entered Mother Abbess' office quietly and lowered her eyes modestly. Curtsying, she asked, "You called for me?"

"Yes, my dear," Mother Abbess nodded, a smile lighting up her wrinkled old face. "I believe it is time for you to go out in the world."

Go out! Catalina's heart soared. But how could she bear to leave the convent? "What do you mean?"

"The Montague family has expressed an interest in raising a young woman, and they have taken an interest in a young woman brought up in a spiritual way. That would be you."

"You mean...I am to be adopted by the Montagues?"

"In an essence, yes," Mother Abbess replied, putting her hands on her ward's shoulders and grinning even wider. "You will have Alice, my dear...the convent life is not one for you, dear."

In all honesty, Catalina did not want to leave. But Mother Abbess' wish was law...and the Montague family! How prestigious! Her heart glowed with pride-a deadly sin, she scolded herself. But the Montagues-they wanted her! Her, who had only left the convent to help pass out alms to the poor. Suddenly, she became nervous. What would they think of her? She knew nothing of courtly life.

"When am I to leave?" she asked tentatively.

"Today."


End file.
